1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving device, particularly for a hatch in a motor vehicle, having a first fastening element which can be connected to a stationary structural component, a second fastening element which can be connected to a movable structural component, a spindle drive including a threaded spindle with a spindle nut arranged thereon, a rotary drive with a driveshaft for rotating the spindle to move the first fastening element axially relative to the second fastening element, and a stroke detection sensor for detecting the position of the movable structural component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a driving device of the type mentioned above, it is known to detect the stroke position by means of a linear potentiometer.
This construction requires a large installation space and a time-consuming construction. Further, the linear potentiometer is susceptible to dirt and therefore has only limited dependability in operation.